1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to autonomous robotic mechanisms, and particularly to a pipeline leak detection and repair device. The device travels through a fluid pipeline (e.g., water, gas, oil, etc.), detects small leaks, and repairs those leaks automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid leakage from pipelines, e.g., gas, oil, and water, is a chronic problem in the industry. The financial losses resulting from fluid loss can be significant, depending upon the value of the fluid and the size of the leak, among other factors. Moreover, many pipeline leaks occur in low pressure lines, with contamination leaking into the pipe rather than outward from the pipe. This is a major concern in the case of potable water, as even a very small leak can contaminate a water supply with bacteria or other hazards. In other cases, the fluid carried in the pipeline may be hazardous to the environment (e.g., oil), and leakage from the pipe can contaminate a large area if the leak continues for some period of time.
Most pipeline leak detection devices and systems are adapted for the detection of relatively large leaks, as the financial loss and potential hazards are generally proportional to the leakage volume per unit of time. These large leak detection devices are incapable of detecting relatively small leaks, and in the case of water pipelines such small water leaks are generally neglected. However, numerous small leaks can result in a significant loss of fluid over an extended period of time, and a corresponding financial loss. Perhaps the most common principle of leak detection is the acoustic method, in which a highly sensitive acoustic detector searches for the change in acoustic signal clue to fluid passing through a small leak or disruption in the pipe. However, many older pipes are being replaced with plastic (polyvinyl chloride, or PVC) pipe, and such acoustic sensors generally do not work well in such plastic pipe.
One universal symptom of a pipeline leak is the change in pressure gradient of the fluid near the leak. The change in pressure gradient is generally not readily detectable near the center of the flow through the pipe, except in the case of very large leaks. Accordingly, most leak detection devices are incapable of detecting very small leaks and seepage, as noted further above. Moreover, even where such very small leaks and seeps may be detected, these devices do nothing to stop the leak. Leak stoppage must be performed by a separate operation after detection of the leak.
Thus, a pipeline leak detection and repair device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.